when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kassala
Kassala (Arabic: كسلا‎, 'kasala; Italian: Cassala) is the capital of the state of Kassala in eastern Sudan. Its 2008 population was recorded to be 419,030. Built on the banks of the Gash River, it is a market town and is famous for its fruit gardens. Many of its inhabitants are from the Beni-Amer group, with others being of hadendawa Tigre and Bilen origin in addition to a small group of Rashaida nomads who migrated from Eritrea in the last three decades. The town was formerly a railroad hub, however, as of 2006 there was no operational railway station in Kassala and much of the track leading to and from the town has been salvaged or fallen into disrepair. Kassala's location along the main Khartoum-Port Sudan highway makes it an important trade center. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, this is where the Rah-Rah-Robot fought against some of the Coalition of the Red Star giant robots, like the Dardanelles Robot and Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah Robot, during the famously-fought Battle of Kassala. History The city was originally created as a military camp for the Ottoman soldiers of Egyptian viceroy Muhammad Ali in 1840 during his military offensive into Sudan. In 1885, Kassala was subsequently captured by the Mahdists. In 1894, after the Battle of Kassala the Italians captured the city from the Mahdists. In 1897, the Kingdom of Italy returned Kassala to the Kingdom of Egypt under British leadership, in order to get international recognition of the Italian colony of Eritrea. In 1899, Kassala fell under the purview of Anglo-Egyptian Sudan until Sudanese independence in 1956. In July 1940, during the East African Campaign, Italian forces advancing from Italian East Africa forced the local British garrison to withdraw from Kassala. The Italians then occupied the city with brigade-sized units: indeed in July 4, 1940 the Italians started their offensive with 2,500 men (and one brigade of cavalry) supported by 24 tanks, while to defend Kassala for Britain there were 1,300 colonial soldiers with their British officers who -after some initial heavy fighting- were easily defeated. The Italians later appointed as mayor of Kassala the future hero of Eritrean independence, Hamid Idris Awate. In mid-January 1941, the Italians withdrew from the city and a British garrison returned. In 1956, the Anglo-Egyptian Sudan became the Republic of the Sudan. Since the 1960s, the city has been the destination of large numbers of Ethiopian and Eritrean refugees fleeing conflict and war. Since the beginning of the Second Sudanese Civil War in the 1980s, it has also been refuge of internally displaced Sudanese fleeing conflicts in the Nuba Mountains, and the south and west of the country. About 160,000 of these IDPs settled on the outskirts of the town. Modern Day The Kassala region now has a child mortality rate twice that of the Darfur region. The city is home to Kassala University, a public university established in 1990 to replace the East University, and an important institution for development in the east of Sudan. Current Status This city was under attack by NRC and Nazi Union forces, along with their allies, and then they kidnapped Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal, used the Dardanelles Robot and even posting a high command in that town, led by Abasi Hakim. When the battle began, the Rah-Rah-Robot, a robot that was once from a The Magic School Bus episode, Ralphie Strikes a Nerve, is once again piloted by (from left to right on the picture that is shown on the right) Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin. Originally, it was at first a cheerleading robot, until it eventually got upgraded into a combat robot by the Schnee Wehrmacht (Schnee Afrika Korps), and it was done by Dr. Sarah Bellum, as ordered by Douglas MacArthur and Sedki Sobhi. During the battle, it was deployed on 6:30 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, along with some US, British, South Italian and Egyptian soldiers, tanks and aircraft in order to protect them during this battle. On 7:35 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, Erwin Rommel and his best friend, John Burgoyne, along with Margaret Vanderbilt Loud and her son, Richard Loud III, ordered half of the Afrika Korps to prevent the Rah-Rah-Robot from rescuing Jyoti and Tim, along with an attempt to capture the Dardanelles Robot and kill Hakim in order to put the Nile River Coalition into total surrender, which he always refuses, but that angers the crew members, thus forcing them to go on a total, deadly rampage. At the same time, Hermann Fegelein, Mulatu Teshome, Omar al-Bashir, Salva Kiir Mayardit, Uhuru Kenyatta and Yoweri Museveni were on an emergency meeting regarding of the Rah-Rah-Robot and the worsened situation over Kassala. At the same time, Polina Petrov gets her first transmission to the Rah-Rah-Robot, calling it Black Wing. The crew members respect this callsign also. As the war worsened, on 8:01 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, Rommel gave a telegram to Abasi Hakim that Kassala needs to remain under Sudanese governmental/NRC control, then he ordered his men to deploy Drache Troopers to burn down the town under a scorched earth policy. Later, on 8:35 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, Chinese and Russian forces came to deploy its troops to the town to prevent the Rah-Rah-Robot from destroying NRC troops, and soon, Zitadellen are deployed to take down the Rah-Rah-Robot. At 8:39 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, the Air Patroller leads a bomber squadron on bombing Kassala, focusing on enemy vehicles and soldiers while trying to protect civilians and allied soldiers, and a bloody dogfight between Sopwith Camels (used by the Royal Air Force) and Fokker D.IIs (used by the Nazi Union's Luftwaffe). When it was 9:00 A.M., UTC+02:00, Eastern European Time, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance arrive to scout on Hakim's location. At the same time, Su Ji-Hoon is following the deploymenet of the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance as well. Category:Locations